Volver a empezar
by hp-miniginny
Summary: Ginny se siente destruida cree que ya no va a poder continuar...pero no esta sola ahi esta el para "consolarla"...es mi primer fic en expañol espero que les guste


Pasaron tres años de la muerte de Sirius y desde que la guerra contra Voldemort había dado inicio, una guerra del bien contra el mal. Las muertes se hacían cada ves mas frecuentes ya no existía ni un muggle o mago sea sangre limpia o sucia que estuviera seguro en sus hogares, se habían formados centros de protección y un pabellón completo en San Mungos para las personas que eran atacadas por Voldemort o por los mortìfagos, en Hogwarts se implantaron reglas nuevas, como que los alumnos ya no iban a pasar navidad en sus casas y las salas ya no eran solo vigiladas por un retrato si no también un fantasma, también los cursos habían cambiado un poco, tenían el doble de clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras sin importar las calificaciones lo importante era que los alumnos supieran protegerse en caso de que Voldemort aparezca en esta clase se enseñaban los hechizo perola forma de defenderse de exactamente Voldemort de a quien avisar si aparecía, como reconocer a los mortifagos se aprendían en un nuevo curso llamado Arma de Dumbledore AD en honor a varios de los alumnos que formaron parte de ese grupo y que ahora habían muerto en batalla en esa lista estaba Lavender, Parvati y el antiguo novio de Ginny y Cho. Todos los Weasleys hombres ya habían salido del colé cuando se dieron esas nuevas normas, la única que sufría de estar ahí encerrada sin poder ayudar mucho (al menos así se sentía ella) era Ginny la menor de la familia Weasley, ella había cambiado mucho esos últimos años, su mirada se había vuelto mas penetrante y no hacia falta que dijera cuando estaba molesta sus ojos lo reflejaban todo, ya no era nada tímida comparada a su primer año y se había vuelto mas alta y mas linda que la mayoría de las de su curso, ese era su ultimo año en verdad sus tres ultimas semanas, no podía esperar a salir y unírsele a sus hermanos a la Orden del Fénix. Harry y Hermione se habían vuelto aurores y trabajan en una misión secreta en Lesotho, Ginny ya quería volverse auror para reunirse con ellos (sobre todo con Harry), Ron se iba a volver profesor de AD el próximo año (quien mejor el para explicar todo eso) Charlie y Hill habían dejado sus trabajos para estar pendientes todo el día de lo que necesitaran en la OotP igual Fred y George que habían cerrado temporalmente su tierra al menos hasta comienzos del próximo año escolar Harry tenia razón hacia mucha falta un poco de risa en ese colegio todos se habían vueltos muy desconfiados y nerviosos Ginny estaba muy feliz de dejar el colé.  
  
(Punto de vista Malfoy) Draco se había vuelto un auror no trabajaba directamente con la orden porque no soportaba encontrarse ahí con Harry pero le había sido muy útil para Dumbledore la relación de los Malfoy con la mayoría de los mortifagos o hijos de ellos (ejemplo Crabble y Goyle) Lucius se había enterado de que su hijo era un auror pero no de que trabajaba en la OotP, pensó que por el trabajo de su hijo y por las tantas chicas que iba a llevar a la casa era mejor que le dejara la mansión Malfoy a su hijo y compro una casa muy lejos de ahí, igual de grande una semana de que sus padres se fueron convirtió la oficina de su papa en un centro de investigación, sus papa había dejado varios papeles que estaba seguro que eran unos códigos que tenia con los otros mortifagos. Después de varias investigaciones encontró un caja escondida atrás de vario libros, estaba cerrada con un conjuro especial pero los con los conocimientos de Draco en las artes oscuras (no solo del colé ;) después de varias horas la pudo abrir era muy difícil de entender pero después de darle un para de vueltas a la información encontró algo muy útil  
  
"...venganza a la familia de fuego pura...luna llena"  
  
Después de darles un para de vuelta se paro de golpe tirando todo "que tonto fui es bastante obvio" se dijo así mismo mientras salía corriendo de la casa con su escoba después de montar en ella hizo un caculo mental de lo que había pasado 'si es venganza tiene que ser alguien que allá estado involucrado con Harry en todos estos años, familia pura tiene que ser de sangre limpia y de fuego ... Weasley' miro de nuevo su reloj, era media noche y al mirar hacia arriba pudo verque era luna llena, se sujeto mas fuerte de su escoba y avanzo mucho mas rápido  
  
bueno esa fue la introducción espero que les haya gustado ahora empezamos con el fic 


End file.
